jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek26/NOWE ŻYCIE NA BERK
Siemanko to znowu ja!tym razem będzie inaczej niż na moim pierwszym blogu,choć jedna postać zostanie,niewliczając z berk co nie?No właśnie od kilku dni nachodzi mnie kolejny sen i chce go napisać.Ale najpierw naprawie swój błąd co nie zrobiłam w tamtym opku ale zrobie też,OPISZE POSTACIEE......!!-dobra teraz troszeczkę informacji Jest Nika wiem lubie te imię....ok a teraz wygląd Lat ' 20 '''Oczy ' niebieskie Włosy brązowe z jedną blond pasemką 'Ogólny wygląd ' chuda ale niezbyt taka normalna,ma od urodzenia znanie na ramieniu w kształcie nocnej furi 'Co lubi? ' JWS 1/2/3,rysowanie,śpiewanie,tańczenie,organizowanie 'charakter ' wesoła,pomocna,przyjacielska,mądra,twarda,uparta i inne dobre rzeczy 'Co umie? ' wszystkie lekarskie sposoby,architekturować,robić filmy anonimowane i inne rzeczy Jak traktowana przez przyjaciół? pomiatana,niepotrzebna i wyśmiewana 'Justyna ' 'Lat ' 20 'Oczy ' brązowe 'Włosy ' blond 'Ogólny wygląd ' chuda jak patyk, 'Co lubi? ' wyśmiewać nike i być z kumpelami,wywyższać się 'charakter ' wredna,dokuczliwa,delikatna i inne dziewczęce sprawy 'Co umie? ' śpiewać,psuć wszystko,rozkochiwać w sobie chłopaków i wolnych i zajętych 'Jak traktowana ' jest szefową gangu przeciwko Nice '''Natalia Lat ' 20 '''Oczy ' zielone '''Włosy czarne Ogólny wygląd ' taka grubsza od niki,ma pryszcze '''Co lubi? ' to samo co justyna '''charakter delikatna,kłamliwa,tchórzliwa Co umie? ''' dokuczać i popychać '''Jak traktowana jest w gangu justyny..to jak jest traktowana?lepiej niż nika Ewa i Asia Lat ' 20 '''Oczy ' brązowe 'Włosy ' blond z czerwoną pasemką a asia z zieloną 'Ogólny wygląd ' chude, 'Co lubi? ' to samo co dziewczyny czyli justyna i natalia 'charakter ' głupie,wredne,dokuczliwe i mądre czasami 'Co umie? ' demolki '''Jak traktowana tak jak każda w gangu Justyny Arianda Lat ' 20 '''Oczy ' niebieskie 'Włosy ' czarne '''Ogólny wygląd chuda,ładna nawet Co lubi? dokuczać nice i obgadywać charakter ''' wredna,tchórzliwa '''Co umie? demolka Jak traktowana tak jak w gangu Uwaga:Nie chce nikogo urazić!!To jest wszystko wymyślone!!' ''-współczesność później Berk' '-wszystkie postacie tak samo jak w JWS 2'' '-będzie troche nawiązywać do fabuły mojego pierwszego bloga ale tylko trochę!!' '''No to jak coś ominełam to jeszcze powiem.Jak umiecie to powiedzcie o tym blogu znajomym i wszystkim ja to sammo robie :-) tylko nikomu nie mówie... 'Moje życie tu i przedtem' Dzisiaj wstałam rano tak jak zawsze,rodzina mnie opuśćiła w wieku 10 lat.Zostałam z moją ciotką sama.Była fajna,zawsze pomagała w zadaniu nigdy na mnie nie uniosła ręki.Aż w moje 19 urodziny zmarła.Przeżywałam to,wszyscy kuzyni przyjechali a nawet inni ciocie i wujkowie.Pomagali mi nie to co rodzina.A no i gdzie moja kultura...nazywam się nika i mam 20 lat,wiem mam imię po dzielnej wojowniczce tak babcia mi mówiła.W zawodówce jestem traktowana jak....niepotrzebna dziewczyna,mimo iż jestem ładna to nie chce się tym chwalić i wogule się tym nie chwale.Poprostu jak bym się tym chwaliła byłabym jak dziewczyny z mojej klasy.One mnie nie lubią,dowiedziały się że lubię JWS1/2/3 i koniec wszystkim poopowiadały.Najbardziej lubię szczerbatka nocną furię.Dziwne bo od urodzenia miałam takie w kształcie nocnej furi znanie ale skąd to nie wiem.Dzisiaj piątek,wreszcie weekend i...musze coś kupić na wiosnę!A no i pracuję jako wfuefistka i informatyczka czasami buduję także dla burmistrza budynki,nie powiem dużo zarabiam przy tym.Ale sama się ucze jeszcze zagadek mojego zawodu.Dobra 8 rano czas lecieć do szkoły.Ok pierwsza muzyka,po 45 minutach dostałam dwie 5,póżniej religia,informatyka,polski,wf,historia i inne.Nie obeszło się także bez dokuczania,ale wreszcie koniec męczeństwa,o nie...podeszła do mnie Smoła czyli nauczycielka od polskiego. -Nika!!czemu nie chcesz śpiewać w "Extremalniej"?-Sm. -po pierwsze to nie chce a po drugie to zamiast piosenek na impreze robimy religijne a mało extremalnych lub spokojnych no i po trzecie nikt mi nie zakaże!!-nika Walneła mnie w nos i policzek!!A wszystko przy nauczycielach!!Z nosa cieknie krew,policzek boli jak nie wiem co a nauczyciele zaprowadzili smołe do dyrektora,szczęśćie że są kamery w tej szkole.Poszłam obmyć krew i poszłam do domu.Od kilku dni czuje że postacie z JWS2 mnie śledzą.Ale to takie przeczucia.Poszłąm do domu,zrobiłam zadanie i ulepszałam swój komputer. -''dzieńdobry niko jak dzisiaj minął dzień?''-komputer -no nie obeszło się bez gadek dziewczyn i...-nika -''i...?''-komputer -i dostania w policzek i w nos od smoły przy wszystkich nauczycielach-nika -''nic ci nie jest?''-komputer -nie,tylko nos boli to samo policzek,przez te paznokcie od smoły mam ranę.-nika -''dobrze może zakończymy ten temat,co dzisiaj robimy?''-komputer -ulepszamy filmy bo co?mamy wszystko to co miał iron men w garażu oprócz tego serca,nie chciałam bym go mieć...-nika -''ani ja...''-komputer -to co cie trzyma przy życiu też cię zabija,WTF-nika Ulepszaliśmy już wszystko nawet telewizor plazmatyczny,zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi,otworzyłam a tu kto?dziewczyny -o cześć przyszliśmy na zwiady-justyna Weszły bezszczelnie do domu,poczułam bardziej pracowite brzęczenie komputera,wiedziałam że się boi.Nie moge zaprowadić ich do mojego pokoju.Weszłam do łazienki.Jest tam awaryjne zamknięcie pokoi moich i jeszcze pasek żeby porozumieć się z komputerem. -cichutko,bo wyczują komputer i po nas chyba że...-nika -''chyba że co?''-komputer -zamknij wszystko-nika ''-jasne''-komputer -''nawet w innych pokojach?,-komputer'' ''-ej ktoś chce wleść do pokoju!!''-komputer -szybko zamknij nawet w innych pokojach!-nika Wyszłam i zobaczyłam dziewczyny koło mojego pokoju,chciały się dobić i zobaczyć co mam nowego? -dobra nika!!jutro o 19:30 jest spotkanie musisz przyjść-natalia -inaczej ci zdemolujemy dom!!-ewa i asia -czemu się tam dobijacie jak tu jestem?-nika -dobra jutro 19:30 park ul.Główna jasne?-arianda -ok a teraz wychodzcie!!-nika Wyszły,pobiegłam szybko do pokoju. -otwórz to ja!!nika-nika Otworzył oparłam się o drzwi które przed chwilą zamnkełam -ufff....tak blisko-nika '-ja zwariuje tutaj!!'-komputer -dobra teraz spać bo jest 22:30 ........były tu 2 godziny!!??-nika -'no tak,a jakiego stracha mi napędziły,aż karta sieeciowa się spaliła-'''komputer -dobra jeszcze ci wymienię i idę spać-nika Wymieniłam,poszłam oprzysznicować się, zrobić kolacje i spać. Żałoba... Dobra,komputer śpi,a jest 9:00 rano,ide na zakupy.Zostawiłam w notatniku informacjie i wszystkie plany oraz hasła.Wyszłam już w ubraniach i z pełnym żołądkiem.Otworzyłam drzwi a tu wojsko. -nika musimy iść do twojego koputera ale ty nie-generał Przytrzymali mnie a generał poszedł,będzie źle ale -nic nie zrobie!!jestem na rozkazy niki!!-komputer -dobra sam tego chciałeś-generał Usłyszałam trzask,o niee....wyrwałam się z ucisku żołnierzy.To co widziałam....przeszło moje największe oczekiwania -he..mamy lepsze komputery,więcej tu nie wrócimy bo nie mamy po co-generał Poszedł a ja podeszłam do rozstrzaskanego komputera -nika nie naprawiaj mnie to jest moje ostatnie życzenie.....-komputer -nie...-nika Wszystko było cicho,nie ma nikogo kto mnie już zna.Nie naprawie go,jeśli tak chce niech jego wola się spełni.Posprzątałam.Teraz pójde na zakupy ale szybkie...musze zrobić normalny komputer taki do grania,naszczęśćie mam zapasową kopię pamięci komputera. '''Po 2h' Wszystko mam,teraz komputer ale normalny..Dobra wezmę trochę częśći z ...mojego starego przyjaciela.Gdy robiłam,czułam że ktoś przy mnie jest,ale więcej osób.Moje znanie zaświeciło na niebiesko -aaaa..!!!-nika Przestało,byle tak nie zrobi jak będe z dziewczynami.Dobra zapomnę o tym i zjem coś na obiad...może sphagetti?Tak,łatwo i szybko z mięskiem.Przygotowanie obiadku w pół godzinki rewelacja.Po 4 godzinach miałam : -zjedzony obiad -posprzątano w mieszkaniu -pozmywane naczynia -zrobiony komputer Tylko te znanie od czasu do czasu świeciło.Trudno coś porobie jeszcze.Jeszcze mam 4h30m znajde coś... Po 4 h i 20 m Jestem na placu i widze dziewczyny,ktoś mnie łapie od tyłu!!!!!AAAA!!! -puszczaj!!-nika LOL!TO ON! -ha mała nika boi się swojej rywalki na zajęciach?-ewa -nie...napewno nie ciebie-nika -ha..nabrała się!!-justyna -dobra...teraz do kąta z nią!-arianda -co?-nika Zabrały mnie do kąta przy czym zawiązały mi ręce i nogi,moje znanie zaczło świecić jeszcze mocniej -nika to kosmita!!patrzcie świeci!!-natalia -co ty wyrabiasz?-asia -nie wiem od wczoraj zaczło świecić-nika Dostałam z liśćia prawiee gdyby ktoś mnie nie osłonił..plazmą?Przecież ona jest w gwiazdach i w słońcu..chyba że w smoku najrzadszy...ale nie wierze że on tu jest -raooouuu!!-szczerbatek -ha nie boimy się twoich maszyn może jak dostaniesz kopniaka to zaczną walczyć?-arianda -a może lepiej sztyletem?-justyna -jasne...-ewa i asia Miałam dostać ale tym razem przed demną pojawił się miecz z ogniem zwany piekłem ale tylko czkawka go ma chyba że ktoś go zrobił!! -chcecie robociki walczyć?-arianda -nie bo już uciekamy!-nieznajomy głos Odwiązał mnie a smok wziął mnie w łapska i polecieliśmy do jaskini Eravo. -dobra co chcesz mi zrobić i dlaczego mnie uratowałeś?-nika -twoje znanie-nieznajomy głos -no tak w kształcie nocnej furi a tak a propo ja jestem nika a ty napewno czkawka co?-nika Normalnie z śmiechem to powiedziałam bo myślałam że to są jakieś żarty -ej no wiem że śmieszne imię ale...-czkawka Ucichłam -myślałam że to są żarty i z głupot to powiedziałam bo myślałam że to jakiś robot i człowiek a tu..-nika -a tu naprawde my,to co..moja dziewczyna i inni..-czkawka -dziewczyna astrid i jeźdzcy smoków-nika -ale skąd..-czkawka -no..bo jest taki film i serial o was nawet wiki i wszystko o smokach i was ,wiem nawet o wrogach.-nika -ok...reszta zabrali dziewczyny do domu,najpierw ogłyszyli a później wiesz co..-czkawka Pokiwałam głową na tak -to po co mnie tu wezwałeś?-nika Kto zgadnie po co to dedyk!!W 19 lub 18 listopada next! Dedyk dla Ulciax34,ale ten pomysł dopiero w 3 nextie od tego rozdziału To tylko zwykły sen.... Jak miał odpowiedzieć wszystko sie rozmazało,wiedziałam tylko że jestem w tym samym miejscu co wczoraj.Jednak po smoku ani śladu.Może to był zwykły sen?Próbowałam odwiązać liny i dotknąć mojej twarzy.Czułam tak jakby po niej coś się lało taka ciecz.Jak się odwiązałam,dotknełam twarzy i uświadomiłam sobie to że ani czkawki ani szczerbatka tu nie było,poprostu zemdlałam i zasnełam,a ciecz która mi spływa po policzku to rany cięte przez dziewczyny. -ała!-nika Ani stanąć,ani zawołać.Przynajmniej miałam swoje ciepłe ubrania,to że jest pomału wiosna to nie znaczy że jest ciepło.No coż udało mi się wstać i oczyśćić rany przed wyjśćiem.Szłam prosto do domu,nikogo nie było?aaa pewnie w kośćiele są...ale ja tak nie pójde!Ale i tak rano byłam w sobotę, o 6:00 to mam spokuj od starszych pan które kogoś nie widzą to wrzeszczą na cały głos''' aa ona nie chodzi do kośćioła!!' -no pięknie jeszcze upadłam przed samymi drzwiami domu-nika Ślisko było....Dobra koniec pogaduszek,dopiero co żech wzieła budyń i koc oraz idealnie się uległam zadzwonił telefon.Odebrałam -Nika?tu pani Koli,przez miesiąc nie będzie szkoły,zamarzły rury i jest brak ogrzewania -dziękuje za informacje,miłych 2 tygodni życzę-nika -nawzajem-koli Ona jest spoczko,tak jak inni oprócz smoły..blee nie nawidze jej.No to reszte dnia spędziłam miło. To znowu sen czy co? Obudziłam się i byłam przykryta kocem. -no to teraz może na mały spacerek a może bieg?-nika Zjadłam śniadanie,ubrałam się i wyszłam -endomondo?jest,bateria na fulla załadowana?jest to teraz tylko bieg Do którego by tu lasu?hmm...może magicznego?wiem głupia nazwa ale w każdej porze roku jest tam pięknie a nawet ciepło.Za chwile jestemtylko jeszcze strumyczek przeskoczyć po kamieniac...o i już jestem w pięknym lesie.Było tak samo jak w ten jedyny dzień które poznałam te miejsce ''Widziałam zwierzęta karmiące małe dzieci Czyśćiutką rzeczkę, Drzewa kołysały się przy czym usypiając mnie Trawa gęsta i czysta,wszystko jest takie piękne zachciało mi się śpiewać https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vlwPTBA7nk This is the summer of love, Ohooh I feel my heart is dancing. If you wanna dance with me, get ready there's a party tonight. Wohooh We gonna dance so free, let's do it for the very first time. Wohooh You better wake up, wake up the party’s gonna take up. We livin' for a saturday night. All my girls on the floor are you ready for the time of your life? (time of you life) Chorus: This is the summer of love, Ohooh I feel my heart is dancing. Summer of Love Ohooh It makes me feel alive. Keep rocking rocking your body, Rocking rocking the party, Rocking rock everybody, Welcome to the summer of love. Ohooh And make this feel alive. I need a thrill of ecstasy, So DJ come and give us a ride. Wohooh We’re loosing gravity The party is about to ignite. Wohooh So put your hands up, hands up Your body’s gonna take up, We livin' for a suturday night. All the boys on the floor Are you ready for the time of your life? (time of you life) Chorus: This is the summer of love, Ohooh I feel my heart is dancing. Summer of Love Ohooh It makes me feel alive. Keep rocking rocking your body, Rocking rocking the party, Rocking rock everybody, Welcome to the summer of love. Ohooh And make this feel alive. Keep rocking rocking your body, Rocking rocking the party, Rocking rock everybody, Welcome to the summer of love. Ohooh And make this feel alive. Summer of love Welcome to the summer of love I feel my heart is dancing summer of love It makes me feel alive Keep rocking rocking your body, Rocking rocking the party, Rocking rock everybody, Welcome to the summer of love. Ohooh Usłyszałam szelest za mną,stanełam na równe nogi i przyjełam pozycje bojową. -chicho..jeszcze nas usłyszy-nieznajomy głos -dobra ty też-drugi nieznajomy głos -wychodzcie inaczej będzie walka!-nika Moje ramię zaświeciło na niebiesko, a co najdziwniejsze czułam że mam ogon i skrzydła.Nachwilę obruciłam się i to co zobaczyłam przeraziło mnie... -ja mam ogon i skrzydła!!-nika Nagle ONI wyszli z krzaków -co wy robicie?-nieznajomy głos 3 -no jak nie wyjdziemy to oberwiemy-głos 2 - czy wy to naprawde....-nika Szokowało mnie omal nie brakowało żebym zemdlała,naszczęśćie za mną było drzewo -ja jestem szpadka a to mój głupi brat mieczyk-szpadka -dobra ja jestem gupi ale zato ty masz wielką dupe!!-mieczyk I odrazu kłotnia i walka.Mnie to rozmieszyło ale długo to nietrwało przyleciały smoki czyli jot i wym,hakokieł oraz sztukamięs -ok..to napewno sen tak jak wtedy...to tylko sen-nika To sen czy realny świat ?uszczypne się -czemu się szczypiesz?-głos 3 -bo myślę że to sen tak jak wtedy!-nika -to przestań bo zrobisz uraz ręki!-głos 4 -dobra mogecie wszyscy wyjść nikogo tu ze mną nie ma,nie bójcie się nic wam nie zrobie-nika -aj...nasz wódz,jego syn i jego dziewczyna będą zdenerwowani ale coż..-głos 4 Zza drzewa wyszedł śledzik a później sączysmark -ja jestem..-sączysmark -ty jesteś sączysmark a ten to śledzik?-nika -skąd ty wiesz?-śledzik -tja siednijcie się to wam opowiem-nika -ok-wszyscy Powiedziałam prawde,śledzik był zachwycony że jest ktoś taki kto zna wszystkie tajemnice i informacje o smokach.Ale jedno mnie zdziwiło -znacie może Valkę?-nika -nie...a kto to?-sączysmark -a w swoim czasie się dowiecie-nika Nagle za nami wylądowały dwa znane mi smoki,był to śmiertnik zębacz i nocna furia -co wy robicie!przecież nie mieliśćie się pokazywać!-głos 5 -no ale ona jest sama, i przyjazna a nawet pomocna-sączysmark I on umie opisywać innych ludzi? -no i zna to co śledzik!!-bliźniaki -i wcześniej miała ogon,skrzydła i świecące coś na ramieniu-śledzik -znanie-nika -a tak do rzeczy kim jesteś-głos 6 -jestem nika ,20 lat studiuje informatyke i wszystkie jej tajemnice a wy?-nika -ja jestem czkawka a to astrid moja dziewczyna-czkawka -nasze smoki to -astrid -to wichura i szczerbatek-nika He zszokowało ich.Później tłumaczenie i inne rzeczy. -no pomału ciemno ja idę do domu,muszę jeszcze wejść na facebooka i bloga,w dodatku jeszcze ominąć park bo są tam napewno dziewczyny,to dozobaczenia!-nika -ej a możemy zobaczyć co to ten facebook?-śledzik -jasne tylko nie wiem gdzie ukryjecie smoki.Chyba że w garażu,jest tam dużo miejsca w dodatku małe światełko zawsze tam jest-nika -dziękujemy-wszyscy -to leccie za mną a ty sączysmark bez sztuczek zapalania inaczej wojsko się tu spadnie i będziecie badaniu lub zabici-nika -jasne-sączysmark -to biegnijcie,kto mnie dogoni ten wygrywa jedno życzenie.-nika Byłam pierwsza,tylko zapomniałam o strumyku i miałam buty mokre. -dobra,jak nasze smoki nie dały rade to jak to robisz?-szpadka -poprostu przez 15 lat biegałam różne dystansy-nika -aha to możemy zobaczyć ten-śledzik -facebook?jasne ale później idziemy spać,naszczęśćie mam koce i dodatkowe po wujku i cioci piżamy-nika I tak spędziliśmy wieczó i noc,wszyscy spali w moim pokoju,ktoś leżał na łóżku ale nie ja bo ja usnełam przy biurku.Następnego dnia.... Wampiry!!! Wstałam pierwsza,ale nie całkiem.Astrid i Czkawki nie było,dziwne.No ale co,chłopak i dziewczyna razem,zakochani po uszy a nawe więcej. -wrr......-szczerbatek -siemanko,chcesz pizze?dużo jej jeszcze zostało,wystarczy dla wszystkich-nika -wrraaoouu!!-szczerbatek -cicho bo jeszcze zwołasz wszystkich i nie zdąże z śniadaniem,a no i powiedz swoim przyjaciołom smokom że mają być ale w domu albo w garażu ok?-nika -mrr...-szczerbatek -siemanko,jak tam ranek!!-czkawka -ci...!!!!!-nika -aaaa..wszyscy jeszcze śpią?-astrid -tak,i jak ich obudzicie sami robicie śniadnie-nika Usiedli przy stole i patrzeli co to za czerwony sok -czy to jest ludzka krew?-czkawka Ja tylko się uśmiechłam i zobaczyłam kątem oka wszystkich nawet smoki.A to było fajne że ten sok barwi zęby.Podeszłam o stoła i chwyciłam szklanke,wypiłam i -tak to jest krew berlina franklina,wszyscy ludzie to wampiry a wampiry mają zdolność szybkiego biegania, i wygrywania,a ich cechą rozpoznawczą są ostre zęby jak stalaktyty-nika I pokazałam zęby a to że mam je jak stalaktyty,wyglądały jak wampirze -AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-wszyscy a smoki tylko wystraszone pozy -żartuje to sok z wiśni-nika -phiu!a już myślałem że zabijesz nas-śledzik -dobra kanapki macie,to was nie zabije smoki dostały pizze,i zaraz dostaniecie sportowe ciuchy-nika -że co?-sączysmark -będziecie uprawiać.....-nika -ser?rolnicwo?-mieczyk -o K^^^a s^^s-szpadka -nie!!!-nika sport sport sport i jeszcze raz sport,będziemy biegać,i robić różne ćwiczenia-nika -szkoda..-sączysmark Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego złowrogo,wpadł mi pomysł -dobra my będziemy uprawiać sport,a sączysmark to co będzie chciał,czyli to co powiedziała szpadka będzie uprawiał na.. Mój kuzynek :-) -drzewie!-nika Wszyscy wpadli w śmiech,a sączysmark chciał to zrobić.Wybiłam mu to z głowy.Ćwiczyliśmy tak żeby nikt nas nie zauważył.Po 2 godzinach przestaliśmy,chcieliśmy pić ale co do baru nie,chyba że..... -co powiecie jeśli wejdziemy do baru czegoś się napić?-nika -to troche niebezpieczne...-śledzik -to wy się siedniecie a ja pójdę zamówić?-nika -tak ale ja pójde z tobą co?-śledzik -ślezik nie bądź tchórz-sączysmark -a może lepiej jak się ukryjemy bo grupka dziewczyn u idzie-mieczyk -szybko!-nika Wszyscy zdążyli,dziewczyny przyszły ale zdążyły zobaczyć czkawke -a gdzie jest ten chłopak-justyna -jaki chłopak?co....?-nika Trochę byłam zdenerwowana -widziałąm bruneta z protezą u lewej nogi-natala Mam plan -dobra czkawka możesz wyść,dobrze że jesteśmy prawie sami!!-nika Załapał o co chodzi,wyszedł sam -dziewczyny to jest mój kuzyn Czkawka,pochodzi z miasta Whiskey,przyjechał na 2 tygodnie-nika -cześć-czkawka -co taki śliczny chłopak robi z swoją rodziną?biega?to jest dla durni-arianda -no... to na nas już czas,musimy jeszcze jechać do.....-nika -mojej mamy,jest sama w domu-czkawka -okej..tu jest mój numer telefonu,zadzwoń-ewa -a no i nika jak tam rany?-asia Przecieła nożykiem moją bluzkę z tyłu i pokazała wszystkim moje rany -no może jeszcze jedna ?-justyna Zamahła nożem i już jest krew -idzcie już!-czkawka hahaha-dziewczyny Poszły -nic ci nie jest-zkawka -nie tylko drobna rana-nika -z krwią?idziemy do domu!-astrid -ok,idziemy-nika -kr...kre..krew!!!!!-śledzik -no i zemdlał,może zawołacie smoki?-nika -ok-wszyscy Zawołali i po chwili były koło nas,pierwsze co zrobili to polizali mnie po ranie,no tak niektóre smoki też mają dar leczania. -dobra teraz do domu już-nika -nie wsiadasz?-astrid -nie ja się przebiegnę bo nigdy nie leciałam na smoku i nie cce.-nika Astrid chwyciła mnie za ręke i za jednym pociągnięciem byłam na Wichurze. O F**K Po chwili byliśmy na miejscu. -gdzie masz zioła?-astrid -teraz zioła się nie używa tylko wodę utlenioną-nika -jakie nowośći!-czkawka - i to jeszcze nie wszystko,jutro jest premiera w internecie jws3-nika -zobaczymy?-śledzik -i jeszcze się pytasz ?jasne!!-nika -dobra teraz czas na obiad,będą może pierogi?-nika -a my pomożemy-astrid i czkawka -ok a inni zrobią ozdoby,tam macie materiały i książki,jakby co co to pomoge wam-nika -jasne!!-wszyscy -to do roboty załogo-nka Reszta dnie mineła normalnie,zjedliśmy kolacje i poszliśmy spać.Następnego ranka nie było fajnie ale zato było niebezpiecznie i śmiesznie -hej nika fajnie że wstałaś!-astrid -czemu cała kuchnia jest w mące?-nika -eee...chcieliśmy zrobić placki i coś zapytać się..-czkawka -aha,okej później zapytacie bo teraz czas na...-nika Ktoś zapukał do drzwi -szybko,astrid się chowa a czkawka ubierz koszulkę bo w podkoszulku napewno nie będziesz mi tu siedział-nika -ok-obydwoje Otworzyłam i kto się ukazał?Ewa -co chcesz?-nika -przyszłam do czkawki...-ewa I rozmarzyła się. -czkawka ktoś do ciebie!-nika -już idę!-czkawka -o cześć ewa-czkawka -cześć,chciałabym się zapytać czy poszedłyś ze mną na randkę-ewa -emm.....ale ja już.....no...ja już-czkawka -on już ma dziewczyne Astrid-nika -że co!!!!-ewa -tak ma mnie-astrid Teraz wszystko się powaliło albo naprawiło.Ups zdenerowała się... -jeśli ja ciebie nie moge mieć to nikt ciebie nie będzie mieć!!-ewa I rzuciła sztyle w astrid,ale żech zdąrzyła chwycić -dobra nara!-nika I zamknełam drzwi -ufff....tak blisko-astrid -dobra,chcieliśmy tobie a raczej zapytać się czy chciałabyś mieszkać na Berk?a tu byś tylko robiła,albo przeniesiesz dom-czkawka Chyba zemdlałam bo było ciemno,ale nie jednak widziałam duże zielone oczy,ooo szczerbatek się obudził -szczerbatek przestań!-nika -nie przestanie jeśli nie odpowiesz...-astrid -jasne że..... -nika Pudełko które spakowało coś ogromnego!!! -jasne że..?-czkawka -że muszę się zastanowić-nika -ale czemu!!-śledzik -to mój rodzinny dom!obiecałam że nigdy go nie opuszcze!-nika -mam pomysł,może masz urzązenie gdzie spakujesz swój dom?-sączymsark -sączysmark to jest...-śledzik -dobry pomysł!mam pudełko które to zrobi!-nika -dobra!możesz zamieszkać na polanie albo....-mieczyk -albo pod ziemią,przecież jak drag...... ołłłł-nika -jaki drag....-szpadka -odkryłeś już swędzipache?-nika Zwróciłam się do czkawki -nieee....co to za miejsce?aha i jeszcze coś jak ciebie nie będzie tutaj to czas nie będzie płynął-czkawka -aha to fajnie-nika-dobra teraz chodzcie ze mną do piwinicy,musimy działać razem żeby dojść do pudełka-nika -jasne!-wszyscy Po półgodzinie zabezpieczyliśmy dom przed ludźmi,szliśmy do piwinicy i wzieliśmy smoki,bo inaczej nie puśćiły nas. -dobra,3 zagadki i tory przeszkód,jesteśmy gotowi?-nika -dobra,ale przeżyjemy?-śledzik jasne że tak a teraz..-nika -do roboty!-bliźniaki Do wieczora mieliśmy zajęcie,wiem takie pułapki to półgodzinki no ale bliźniaki w zagadkach poklikały coś i klapa.Naszczęśćie wszystko poszło dobrz i bez ran,całe szczęśćie.Wyszliśmy z piwnicy i poszliśmy na dwór,można było już zapakować dom bo jest już ciemno,ale smoki były w lasie,gdyby ktoś je widział,byłoby po nas.Wyszliśmy,ale coś lub ktoś złapał czkawke od tyłu,pierwszy wyszedł tyłem więc nie dziwie się.Ale było to dziwne że każdy był obok mnie a za nim chyba -dobra astrid puść-czkawka -ale ja jestem koło niki-astrid-to samo inni -to kto jest za mną?-czkawka -Ewa!!-nika Rzuciłam się na nią,widziałam jak wyciągała nóż!to co? -przestancie!inaczej zginie!-justyna Przestałam i wstałam -dobra a teraz pozwól nam go zabrać!-asia -ha!chyba się żartujecie!!-nika -nika.....-astrid -a co nam zrobisz?wezwiesz reszte kuzynów?albo kopniesz nas?wtedy zginie-natalia I znowu znanie zaświeciło, i ogon sie pojawił,to samo skrzydła -zostaw albo ci strzele!-nika -Nika co ci się stało?-śledzik -w smoka się zamieniłam,a teraz oddawajcie-nika -ej ja nie jestem żadną rzeczą-czkawka -astrid chcesz topór?-nika -z chęcią poprosze-astrid -to masz!-śledzik I tak zaczeła się bitwa,wszystkie dziewczyny uciekły tylko ewa została z czkawką któy ma nóż przy ręku -odejdzcie!!-ewa -dobra nie zaczniemy ciebie wolić toporem ...ale-nika -ale?-wszyscy BUM!!!!! -ale strzele plazmą!-nika I tak czkawka został uwolniony przez plazmę,a ewa?uciekła -dzięki..-czkawka I.....zemdlał,skojarzył że mam skrzydła i ogon -astrid tylko nie rób tego co....-nika -eee.......-astrid No pięknie mamy dwoje osoby które zemdlały -dobra ocućimy je na Berk okej?-nika -ok-szpadka -(gwizdanie)-nika Smoki się pojawiły ,zrobiłam szczerbatkowi ogon automatyczny który zrobił czkawka w odcinku "Prezet Nocnej Furii" w dodatku jeszcze pasy,bo ja będe trzymać na wichurze astrid, później jak astrid się obudzi to się przemienia smoka jak jeszcze mogę, a ona będzie trzymać swojego chłopaka na szczerbatku a wichura poleci sama.Wszyscy zasneli,i za nic nie chcieli spać,ale wpuśćiłam smoki wstali jak osłupieni.Chyba wiedzieli co to znaczy być polizanym.Wyruszyliśmy w północ -dobra gdzie musimy lecieć?-nika -no właśnie.....tylko astrid i czkawka wiedzieli...-śledzik -aaaaaaa.........szczerbatek wiesz gdzie lecieć?-nika -mrrr....-szczerbuś I pokiwał głową na TAK -dobra prowadź tylko ostrożnie!czkawka jeszcze sie nie obudził,to samo astrid-śledzik Wlecieliśmy w gwiazde i byliśmy na jakieś wyspie,a że była noc widzieliśmy rzeczkę marmazmora! -nika twoje znanie-sączysmark -eee....gdzie ja jestem?i czemu nika ma skrzydła i ogon oraz znanie świecące?jak to się stało że jesteśmy w naszym świecie?GDZIE JEST CZKAWKA!!!??-astrid -spokojnie czkawka jest na szczerbatku,jesteś na wichurze, a śledzik ci wyjaśni całą resztę-nika I tłumaczenie i ble ble ble....czemu ciągle jeseśmy na wodach,nigdzie nie widać żadnej wyspy -Astrid!!!!-czkawka -astrid wyjaśnisz mu?-nika -jasne, a moge się do niego prześiąć?-astrid -jasne-nika I tak mineło pół godzinki,dalej jesteśmy na oceanie,a skrzydła i ogon znikły,a co najważniejsze umiem zrobić żeby się pojawiły moje moce,wystarczy że pomyśle o szczerbatku albo o wichurze,czekaj czy ja zasnełam?chyba tak,ale nagle mnie coś budzi -nika?-mieczyk Nie umiałam złapać równowagi,ale zdążyłam ją przywrócić,jedynie co było nie tak to pudełko!! -nieee!!!-nika Wyskoczyłam z wichury i spadałam w dół,a to że nikt nie wiedział że umiem znowu zrobić skrzydła przyprawiło o adrenaline Wiedzieli? Krzyczeli "zaraz mnie uratują",jak mnie to śmieszyło -jeszcze troche!!-nika Troszeczkę jeszcze...i -jest!!-nika -uważaj troche będzie boleć!!-bliźniaki Oni mnie chwytają?dobra myśl o szczerbatku albo wichurze,myśl,myśl wyczuwam coś.są teraz tylko nauczyć się fruwać,o nie coś mi nie izie!!a co to tam jest? -co tam jest-trójka czyli ja i bliźniaki -rekiny!!!!-nika -AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-nika Nagle przed rekinami pojawił się .....szczerbatek -jak ja się ciesze że ciebie widze szczerbuś!!-nika -czemu nie wrzeszczałaś?-czkawka -szczerbuś czy mogesz swojemu panowi szczelnąć uchem?-nika -ała!!-czkawka -dziękuje-nika -a jej to nie zrobisz?-czkawka -on mnie lbi-nika I język pokazałam to samo szczerbatek -marmazmor...-astrid -moge go dotknąć?-nika -zwariowałaś?to marmazmor!!-śledzik -i co?wiem jak go wytresować,chodzcie akurat wylądował na wysepce-nika -dobra..-czkawka Wylądowaliśmy.Napoczątku smoki zaczeły mnie ostrzegać ale ja ich nie słuchałam.Podeszłam do smoka i przyłożyłam ręke a on pysk do mojej ręki. -skąd wiedziałaś jak go oswoić?-szpadka -aaa...no przecież ona wie wszystko o wszystkim-astrid -dobra ,jak chcesz śledzik to mogesz go zbadać-nika O dziwo dał się zbadać,później odleciał -to co prześpimy się?-astrid -to samo ja,dawno nie używałem swoich,astrid idziesz?-czkawka -jasne będe w pogotwiu jakby nice się coś stało-astrid -lećimy?-nika -ej,ty się zamieniłaś w nocną furie i umiesz gadać!!!-astrid -dobra ja ide spać!-śledzik -to idż a ja polatam-nika Polataliśmy nad wyspą troche,ale teraz czkawka rozwinął skrzydła,po pięciu minutach -emm.czkawka jedna śruba ci się odkręciła-astrid -ma racje,gdzie jest szczerbatek?-nika -poleciał się przespać-czkawka -czawka!!!-astrid -aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-czkawka Spadał i spadał,a że byliśmy ponad w chumrach leciał jak nocna furia.Ja z astrid próbowaliśmy go złapać,ale za szybko leciał,przynajmniej miał chełm -nika!!użyj szybkośći nocnej furi-astrid Racja,zaraz tylko jak jej użyłam to byłam koło czkawki -podwieść pana?-nika -jakbyś mogła...-czkawka I go złapałam w szpony, -dziękuje,gdzie astrid?-czkawka -pod tobą,może ciebie upuśćić?-nika -możesz?-czkawka I już był na wichurze,ja poleciałam do obozu.Co dziwnego, nie umiałam się zmienić w ludzką postać.Dopiero ranem.Polecieliśmy po południu na Berk.O dziwo jak wylądowaliśmy,wiedzieli o mnie.Podobno Gothi powiedziała o tym.A zmienianie smoka już mi wychodzi w dzień,Po tygodniu umiałam już nawet w nocy się zamienić.Wszystko było fajnie.Lataliśmy i odkrywaliśmy nowe wyspy ze szczerbolem i wichurą oraz z odnich panami.Pewnego dnia nawet inny wiking chciał mnie ujeżdżać!Mój dom jest w podziemiach.Tylko jedno drzewo do mnie prowadzi. To mi coś przypomina Dzisiaj były wyśćigi,a czkawka gdzieś zniknął.Zostawił Astrid i mnie karteczkę że polecieli zwiedzać świat. -coś musiało się stać-astrid -już wiem!!-nika -co?napewno ojciec?-astrid -tak...-nika Pyskacz przyszedł -dziewczyny!!już pora iść na wyśćigi!!ludzie czekają oraz owce!!-pyskacz -tak,zaraz przyjdzieemy!!!!-astrid -to co teraz,nie polecimy go szukać bo są wyśćigi-nika -ale ty,zmień się w smoka i leć!-astrid -a jak nasz znajdziesz?-nika -wichura-astrid -dobra..ale obiecaj że po wyśćigach polecisz po nas,okej?-nika -DZIEWCZYNY!!!!!!-pyskacz -Ja już!!!!!!-astrid -powodzenia-nika -nawzajem!!-astrd Dbra teraz myśl o szczerbatku i o wichurze,myśl......jest.Dobra lećimy już. -gdzie oni mogą być?widze tylko na szaro i biało,kurde-nika Może zamienię się w pół człowieka i pół smoka?Dobry pomysł.Czekaj,czekaj taką muzyczkę gdzieś już słyszałam -chwila!!przecież to początek filmu!!szczerbatek,-nika Zobaczyłam ich jak robią między grmogrzmotami,tak jak na filmie,poczekam jak już znajdą swędzipache -siemanko nika!!!!-czkawka No i wyrwał mnie z myślenia a to oznacza utrata równowagi -oj...-czkawka -ja ci dam zaraz oj,to że mam skrzydła to nie znaczy że umiem doskonale latać jeszcze w tej postaci!!!-nika -szczerbatek ,złap ją!!-czkawka I złapał mnie w szpony -dziękuje a teraz mogesz mnie puśćić?-nika Wypuśćił mnie.A ja leciałam koło niego wysooooooko w chumrach -teraz wybróbuje moje ulepszenia stroju,szczerbatek spróbujemy jeszcze raz?-czkawka -wrr......-smoczek -no prosze ciebie teraz się uda!-czkawka Poruszył głową ,co oznaczało że jest gotowy -a ty nika?-czkawa -ja?polece za wami-nika -jak sobie chcesz,tylko jakby co to pomusz szczerbatkowi-czkawka -jasne-nika -woooohhooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-czkawka I leciał w dół -to co szczerbatek?lećimy za nim?-nika -mrrrr....-szczerbatek -to kto pierwszy dotknie czkawki albo poliże czyli ty to ten wygrywa!!!-nika Wygrał, -jakie to jest zajebiste!!-czkawka 3..2.....1...... -o nie już nie jest!nika!szczerbatek!!-czkawka -wraoouuu!!!-szczerbatek -jestem za daleko!!szczerbatek ty musisz!!-nika -szczerbatek!!!!!-czkawka No nie wierze..... Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą w skałę i chwycił czkawke jak w jws1, i tak jak w filmie odnaleźli swędzipache -wow,tak blisko!-czkawka -wrrr....-szczerbatek -wszystko idzie jak w filmie-nika -co?-czkawka -nic,nic-nika -szczęśćie że koło ciebie był szczerbatek-nika -ale i tak musimy popracować nas lataniem szczerbatka-czkawka Szczerbatek nic nie zrobił?Chyba ja musze ciepnąć kamykiem -ej no co?wielka dzidzia strzela focha?albo druga nocna furia strzela?-czkawka -Ej!!-nika -wraouy!-szczerbatek -dobra,kto ciepnął kamykiem?napewno ty!-czkawka I rzucił się na szczerbatka.A on?szedł na dwóch łapach nad przepaść z czkawką na szyi -ej,chyba nie skrzywdzisz jednonogiego?-czkawka -AAAAAAAAAAA-czkawka -hahahahaha...(wiecie ten śmiech)-mordka I co mam dalej opowiadać?wszystko było normalnie aż do statku ereta,kiedy czkawka się obraził -CZkawka!!-stoik -polece za nim..-astrid -Nie!polecisz z wszystkimi na berk,ja i pyskacz go poszukamy-stoik -zobaczymy kto będzie pierwszy!-nika I już mnie nie było -NIKA!!!!!!-stoik Nie słuchałam ich,wiedziałam co się teraz stanie.Po jakiś wóch mintach widziałam ich -nika wiem że to ty-czkawka -wiem,dostane opieprz od twojego ojca-nika -za co?za to że nie posłuchałaś jego rozkazów?-czkawka -nooo....tak-nika Przynajmniej się zaśmiał -aaa!!!!!!!!1czemu on zawsze musi taki być?-czkawka Wyczuwałam chmuroskoka,szczerbatek to samo -tato...wiem że to ty...-czkawka No ale zamiast stoika to wyłoniła się zamaskowana postać...czyli valka -tato.....kim ty jesteś?-czkawka I znikneła -spokojnie,nie róbmy żadnych gwałtownych ruchów-czkawka Ale po tych słowach,zamaskowany jeździec zaskoczył nas,zabrał czkawke a mi,żebym nie umiała uratować czkawki,przeciął lotke -Nika!!Szczerbatek!!-czkawka -AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-nika -wrauuuuuu!!!!!!-mordka -zmień się zmień się,już!-nika Zamieniłam się w ludzką postać,ale po chwili byłam w lodowatej wodzie U czkawki '''-'''co ty robisz!oni nie umieją latać!!-czkawka Nic się nie odezwał,zato reszta zdarzeń była taka sama jak w filmie,dopiero w jaskini.Czkawka wyciągnął miecz i wypuśćił dym zębirog,który następnie podpalił.Później dopiero nas przynieśli.Ja i szczerbatek musieliśmy zostać ocuceni.szczerbatek przez czkawke a ja przez śline mordki. -no nie liż mnie!wiesz że to się nie zmywa!-nika Nagle ONA wyszła.Podeszła do szczerbatka,i uśpiła go.Następnie podeszła do nas -eee....emm....-czkawka Przy świetle gazu z smoków widać było odniego blizne i moją rane,tak miałam koszule bez rękawów dzięki seashocker.Ma bardzo ostre zęby. -czkawka?nika?-zamaskowana postać -skąd ty znasz nasze imiona?-nika -byliśćie zamali żeby mnie widzieć...ale matka zawsze pamięta-valka -aa....ale....-razem bez valki -ciii....chodzcie za mną-valka -ale jak!-nika -zniknełaś na 20 lat i nawet nie chciałaś nas szukać!!-czkawka -chodzcie szybko!-valka -wszyscy mówili że pożarły cie smoki.....-czkawka -wow-razem -he...myślałam że nie żyjecie, a tu takie rzeczy się dzieją-valka -ej ale mam jedno pytanie...czemu powiedziałaś do nas że matka zawsze pamięta?przecież ty jesteś tylko matką czkawki!!-nika -ty wiedziałaś??!!-czkawka -tak-nika -to czemu nie powiedziałaś??!!-czkawka -jakbym powiedziała,zniszczyłam bym film i wszytsko!-nika -wracając do pytania..odpowiesz?-nika -byłaś mała i ty też,porwali ciebie jacyś ludzie i wrzucili do niebieskiej ochtchłani-valka -czekaj to znaczy że ja i czkawka to...-nika -brat i siostra?-czkawka -tak...-valka -szczerbatek poślin mnie-nika -i mnie też-czkawka I zrobił to -dobra już!teraz czkawke!-nika -ej!!-czkawka Było fajnie ,poznaliśmy alfe, i rodzaje smoków,ale teraz czas na rybki!! -ej mieliśmy coś zjeść-czkawka -no już,niecierpliwcu-valka -ej! a ona to co?-czkawka -to samo-valka i zachichotała -ej!!bracie co o mnie mówisz?-nika -nic kochana siostrzyczko-czkawka -szczerbatek...-nika Wiedział o co chodzi -no zawsze musisz klepać mnie uchem?-czkawka -teraz!!-valka -co?-rodzeństwo Nagle alfa się pojawił i wypluł ryby.A to że jestem półsmokiem,też mam na to ochote Szczerbatek -Valka..czy mogłabym?-nika -no tak...-valka I wyskoczyłam z chmuroskoka -nika!!-valka Leciałam i zmieniłam się w smoka żeby złapać więcej ryb,sptkałam także szczerbatka na drodze,póxniej polecieliśmy gdzieś gdzie fiufta powietrze z ziemi.Później te tańczenie valki,nawet pogłaskanie mnie o grzbiecie(jako smok) i odcięcie się od innych smoków -tak,to jest być smokiem!!Nika wie jak to jest,ale jak a latam to czuje się-valka -wolna-rodzeństwo Uśmialiśmy się i patrzeliśmy się na siebie -tak..mogesz myśleć jak to jest być smokiem i sam latać ale czy umiesz to zrobić?-czkawka -czekaj...co?czkawka przecież śruba!!-nika Jak na złość zamieniłam się w ludzką postać -aaaaa!!!!-nika -chmuroskok!-valka Złapał mnie ,ale po chwili wypuśćił bo szczerbatek chciał się wykazać -no szczerbatku...za co chcesz się odegrać?-nika I plusk do wody -ja ci za to podziękuje!!!-szczerbatek -oooo.....moja siostra wpadła do wody?-czkawka -valka!!-nika -ekhm..mamo,zaraz cie złapie,a ty chmuroskok spróbuj jeszcze raz to zrobić-valka -mrrrr....-chmuroskok -mamo,nie rób tak,teraz chmuroskok jest obrżony-nika -wraou!-chmuroskok -dobra wypuść mnie,mam już skrzydła i jedną lotkę?!-nika -no tak bo....jeden smok zerwał ci ją-valka -ee....-nika -spokojnie zrobie ci nową-czkawka -a to jak ja latałam podczas obiadu?-nika -tam też było leciutkie powietrze z ziemi-valka -bracie....-nika -szczerbatek,zabierz moją sistre-czkawka -siostre-valka -siostrzyczkę?-czkawka -a może ...czekaj czekaj...kto jest starszy?-nika -jesteśćie bliźniakami....-valka -to prawie jak szpadka i mieczyk...-czkawka -tylko jesteśmy mądrzejsi-nika -Thorsonowie?-valka -tak,a teraz patrz mamo!!!-czkawka Jakby się nie pochwalił to zmarłby -wow...-valka -łooohooo!!!-czkawka -ah ten czkawka,ten czkawka-nika -o niee...nie nie nie !!!szczerbatek!!-czkawka -wraouu...-szczerbatek BUM!!!Slecieli ........ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach